Alexandra the Great
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Alexandra is probably the only unclaimed demgod at Camp Half-Blood. She's only good at three things. Drawing, running, and climbing. But, after Hera, Queen of the Gods, returns her sketchbook, she's assigned at quest! Together, with Connor Stroll and Percy Jackson, Alex must complete the hardest quest yet! The twelve (12) labors of Hercules!


It was a regular day for Percy Jackson, sixteen. It's been five months since the defeat of Kronos, and everyone was starting to loosen up again. Monster signs had been on the low side from Kronos's defeat, and more demigods had been showing up. Demigods began coming in like a title wave. But, one camper girl hadn't been claimed in over two months.

Her name was Alexandra Brown. She was born in Boston. She had long, thigh length startling black hair, that was always pulled in a braid with a peacock feather. When she had arrived she wore a white summer dress with a peacock feather belt wrapped around her waist. Her dress stopped close to her knees with fridges on the tip of the sleeves and tip of the dress. The sleeves stopped after maybe three inches and were always pointing upward a bit. She had chocolate brown eyes, with peachy skin and pink cheeks, like she always wore blush. She usually wore white sneakers.

Percy walked past the empty Hermes cabin. At least, he thought it was empty. "You deserve to have a smile," someone, a female, whispered. Percy peeked through the door to find Alexandra sitting on the floor, holding something in her hands. Percy knocked on the door. He heard a squeak and the sound of rapid movements.

"C-come in," she stuttered. When Percy walked in, Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought it was someone from this cabin. I'm sorry," she sighed. Percy didn't really know much about Alexandra. He'd never really ever talked to her. He knew she was shy, and didn't talk very much. But, he'd never known her directly.

"What are you doing in here alone?"

"N-nothing."

"What is it?"

"I was just sitting."

Percy eyed her. She was determined not to budge. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone else," Percy suggested. "I don't know. I've never really trusted anyone but 'them'..." she trailed. "Who?"

"My...drawings."

Percy stared at her confused. She sighed and pulled out a plain white sketchbook. "Annabeth gave it to me," she implied with a smile, "she caught me sketching in her books and gave this one to me." Percy flipped through the sketched, and he had to admit, they were really good. Alexandra had a knack for drawing.

"Huh?"

Percy stopped at one certain one. It showed him, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover, sitting on Half-Blood Hill, all laughing and giving each other noggies. Annabeth's face was done perfectly, along with Grover and his goat legs, and Thalia and her silver parka. Even Percy's face, which, he seemed to be a bit more complete than the rest, looked like him. Only better.

"Oh! Y-you found that one, huh?" Alexandra asked with some blush. All Percy could do was nod.

"How did you-"

"I was walking by, and, I can't stop myself when I see a good picture. You see, before this, I...wanted to be an artist and cartoonist. I wanted to draw ancient Greek battles, not be part of one."

Alexandra's voice faltered. She hugged the notebook and shed some tears. Why was she crying? "Why are you upset?" he asked. "I'm different from everyone at camp. I couldn't hold a sword right if my life depended on it. I can't use bow and arrows. I'm no good at swimming. I can't build anything. I'm no good in battle. All I'm good at is drawing, climbing, and running away," she replied softly.

"Come on! You've gotta' be good at SOMETHING else! Right?" Percy encouraged. She shook her head. "Alex!" someone called, carrying her name out. "Alex! Come on! We have archery!" "That's Connor, I've got to go. Thanks for talking! Bye!" Alex said, hiding her notebook under her pillow and running out.

Percy smirked. She was a cute kid. She had a sweet side. Too bad she hadn't been claimed yet. "I wonder who her parent is? Maybe she's a Hermes kid," he muttered.

THREE HOURS LATER:

Alex walked into the Hermes cabin with everyone else. She was sweating, with a few scratches. "You sure you're okay, Alex?" Connor asked. "Yep! I'm fine!" Alex reassured. "I've never seen her this happy before. I wonder what happened?" someone asked. "I heard she was talking to Percy Jackson," someone else replied.

"THE Percy Jackson!"

"Apparently!"

Alex ignored them, too happy to notice. She reach under her pillow and froze. Everyone eyed her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Travis asked, seeing her freeze. She unfroze. "Ya! I'm probably not looking in the right place," she replied, digging around. Nothing. Desperate, she lifted up the pillow, and checked under the blanket.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong!" Connor asked. "My-my sketchbook! It's-it's gone!" she exclaimed. "You're sketchbook?"

"That had everything. My drawings. Hopes. Dreams..."

Alex ran outside. "Where are you going?" Travis cried. "To look around! I'll be back for dinner!" she replied. "Um..okay.." 'She had a sketchbook?'

Alex ran to the archery. "Henry," she panted to the Apollo cabin leader, "have you seen my sketchbook?" "No, I haven't-"

She ran, everywhere. 'Where is it?!' She thought. She even looked in Ms. O'Leary's 'dog house'. The dinner bell blew. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she cried, running towards the pavilion. She ran in to see the unthinkable.

Stacy from the Ares cabin was at the fire. With Alex's sketchbook as the offering. "NO!" she cried. It was too late. The book lit into flames. "No."

She fell to her knees. "No," she repeated. Stacy had a smug look. "No!"

Alex rushed off. Someone called to her, but, she ignored them and ran into the woods. She ran deeper and deeper and deeper, never looking back. "That stupid, little! Ahhhh!" Alex screamed in the clearing where Zeus's fist was located.

"AHhhhhhhhhh!" she growled. "What did I ever do to you, Stacy!? What!? Why do you hate me!? Why?" She fell to her knees in despair. "Why?"

She held her knees. She closed her eyes tightly. "Why...?"

Someone put their hand on their shoulder. "Huh?"

Alex looked up to see a beautiful woman. She wore a gold chiton with her black hair in a bun. Alex looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to be rude," she started, "but, who are you?" The woman smiled. "I am Hera. Queen of Olympus," she replied.

Alex was stunned before she bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it, Queen Hera. I-I guess I'm just distracted," Alex apologized. "Don't worry, my girl. I'm not mad. I know you are upset, though. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Hera sat down next to Alex. Alex smiled sadly. "Stacy, a girl in the Ares cabin, burnt my sketchbook. All my drawings that I'd spent days on were gone. Even my favorite one," she sobbed, leaning on the goddess. "The only two people who ever seem to care are Percy and Connor. I don't know who to turn to anymore..."

"You don't need to worry. It was given to the gods, remember? So...I believe Ares might have it. I'll go get it for you," Hera replied. Alex stared at Hera. "T-t-thank you, Queen Hera! It would mean so much to me!" she exclaimed, hugging the goddess. The goddess smiled and hugged back.

"Alex!? Alex!? Where are you!?"

"Looks like someone came looking for you."

"That's Connor. Well, I better get going! Thank you so much, Lady Hera! I'm grateful to you!"

"Expect your book by tomorrow, little demigod. I'll have it returned by then."

"Oh, and Lady Hera?"

"Yes?"

"If you could, can you please do me a big favor and tell whoever my mother is that I love her."

"ALEX!"

"I gotta' go! Goodbye for now!"

Alex ran off, leaving Hera alone. "You, love, me..."

WHAAAATTT!? 


End file.
